Operation Swan
by onceuponacrazy
Summary: What's going to happen in Season 5? to pass this dreadful hiatus, I've decided to put my own twist on it! How are they going to react... what the hell are they going to tell Henry! I suck at writing summaries I know!


**A/N: hey guys I'm back :)**

 **after watching the season finale (how amazing was it?) I've decided that i like Henry being determined, being a hero and just not being the victim for a change! I also think he has a right to be annoyed with what happened at the end of the ep**

 **so... I'm going to try something :)**

 **Chapter One**

 _'I love you'_

 _'She loved him, Emma Swan loved him and he just let her go, let her become the dark one'_ Killian thought as he stared the dagger that once bared the crocodile's name now showed the name of his true love

 _'what am I going to tell Henry?'_ he thought

"I'm sorry" he heard Regina sob "I should have stopped her, the darkness came for me, i should have just let it"

"No, Regina it's not your fault" Snow replied

"How can you say that? i just let your daughter get carried away by the darkness, of course it's my fault"

"No your majesty, it's not your fault" Killian told her, as he span around to face the rest of them "you tried to stop her, Dave tried to stop her and I tried to stop her" he managed to choke out

"But Emma is a hero, she's nicknamed the bloody Saviour for christs sake, thats why she did it. she has faith that we'll save her. I'll spend the next 300 years trying to do just that" he confessed

"So you don't blame me?" Regina asked them, shock lacing through her voice

"No" Killian, David and Snow all announced together

"He's right, Emma is a hero. No matter how much the darkness has consumed her, that is who she is. Would a villan, the dark one sacrafice themselves for someone else? No" David explained

"Don't worry love" Robin chimed in "we'll find her, we'll have the whole town help. She's saved us countless times, it's time we saved the saviour"

"Yeah, you're right" Regina wiped away the last tear "okay let's go back to Gold's shop and get the Apprentice, see how he can help"

Regina moved forward and picked up the dagger

"We have to keep this" she motioned to the dagger "safe, it must never leave anyone outside this group. If someone else gets their hands on this, we're all screwed"

As they started to walk towards Gold's shop, Killian stopped dead in his tracks

"Wait" he shouted as they turned to face him "theres something, rather important that we need to do first"

"Other than save Emma?" Regina asked him, slightly annoyed

"Yeah there is" Snow gave him a sad knowing smile

"Aye your Majesty, what are we supposed to tell the soon to be heart broken little boy who's waiting with his uncle for his mother to return home? I mean he's not long lost his father, how do we tell him this?" Killian could feel the tears begining to prick at the back of his eyes

"Henry!" Regina whispered, all the colour draning from her face

"He's at the loft, Belle called Granny to take them there, we should all go. He's going to need all of us" David confirmed

"Come on Regina, we have to do this. He's going to notice" Snow told her

"Yeah okay, the pirates right. Henry first then the Apprentice"

As the group walked towards the Charming residence, Killian began to feel and unsettling pain in the pit of his stomach

 _'This is not going to go well'_ he thought.

"Hey where have you guys been?" Henry asked as he came down stairs, just after he heard Granny leave

"Hey buddy" Charming acknowledged his grandson

"Where-Where's my mom? is she still with the Apprentice? I've been doing some research on Merlin an-"

"Henry" Regina cut him off "there's something that we have to tell you, this is not easy for any of us and I know how hard this going to be for you"

"What happened? Wheres my mom?!" Henry demanded

"When the Dark One left Mr Gold and the Apprentice's body it surrounded us, because it no longer had a human soul to consume and control it" Snow started, fresh tears streaming down her face

"Before any of us realised, it attacked me" Regina continued " Emma... Emma sacraficed herself, so that I could have my happy ending, the darkness dissapeared and took Emma with it"

"What?!" Henry asked quietly, feeling his own tears fall down her face

"I'm sorry Henry" Regina shot forward and grabbed his hand "I told her to find another way but there wasn't, I promise. I'm so sorry"

"But you let her do it anyway?" Henry could feel himself getting annoyed "I just lost my dad, and now your telling me that the Dark One consumed my mom and took her away"

He forcefully removed himself from Regina's grasp and walked towards the kitchen, putting some distance between them

"Henry I'm sorry, but it was out of my control"

"You're not sorry! This is what you've been waiting for, my parents are out of the way so you can take me for yourself" Henry argued

"Henry mate, that's enough. It wasn't like that" Killian told him

He turned to look at Hook, the man who clearly loved his mother

"Why didn't you stop her?"

"I tried mate, she knew what she had to do, but she's put her faith in us to find and save her"

"She told you how she felt didn't she?"

Killian smiled at him sadly "Yeah she did, I didn't even get the chance to tell her that i love her too"

Henry turned and glared at Regina

"See, all for your happy ending? Now, Killian can't have his, my grandparents can't theirs and I can't have mine. Do you think that's fair _mom_? What the hell are we supposed to do as you ride off into the sunset?"

"HENRY DANIEL MILLS, THAT IS ENOUGH" that was it, Regina was sick of his attitude, she already felt guilty, she didn't need her son turning on her again "I can't tell you more how sorry i am for what happened to Emma. I know that the darkness wanted me and i should have let, but we're going to find Emma and save her! Now get your coat, we're going home. I'm not arguing with you over this anymore tonight"

Regina turned to Snow and Charming

"We'll regroup in the morning at Granny's" she gave Henry a look over her shoulder as she went to meet Robin by the door "come on Henry it's getting late, time to go home"

"No"

"Excuse me?" Regina span around "Henry, you are MY son and I am telling you that we are going home"

"I am home. When are you going to get it? I'm not just YOUR son, i had a dad and I've got my mom too. You tell everybody, including my parents and family, that I'm YOUR son but, when are you going to realise that I'm theirs too? Emma is my mom and Neal was my dad, you adopted me because destiny needed you to, i love you mom, even though I'm angry with you right now, but you need to realise that you're not my only parent. My mom says all of the time 'OUR son' when she's talking about me to you, but you never do that. That needs to change, we're a family, a team" he told her matter of factly as he pointed to the rest of the people in the room

"Henry, i told you, i am not arguing about this. get your coat"

"NO" he'd snapped "I AM STAYING HERE, THIS IS MY HOME, I LIVE HERE WITH MY MOM, MY GRANDPARENTS AND MY UNCLE"

"Henry" Snow warned

"I'm sorry Grandma, but I'm just-" he turned to Regina again "You've got your happy ending right? Was me having my happy ending apart of that?"

"Henry of course it was" Regina told him

"Well right now i have neither of my parents and you're telling me to leave the people and place that has the strongest connection with them, the last thing I have is my happy ending"

"What am i? chopped liver?" Regina demaned

"Well you're not-"

"OKAY THAT IS ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU" David boomed " Henry, go back up stairs, cool down and we'll call you back down when we're ready

"But Grampa" Henry pleaded

"But nothing, this is going to stop. We're all shook up about what happened tonight and arguing isn't going help. Go on, upstairs"

David waited until Henry was up the stairs before continuing

"Regina, Robin go home. He's just upset, he didn't mean what he said. Henry has been through more than what normal children his age have gone through. We'll meet up tomorrow at Granny's 7am?"

"Are you kidding? He's just completely disrepected and disregarded my role as his mother and you just want me to go home and calm down?" Regina asked

"Regina" Snow took a step further towards her step-mother "He's confused, it's too much for him and his way of processing it is to lash out, he'll come around and apologise"

"Okay" Regina sighed "7 am, Granny's? We'll be there"

"Night all" Robin said as he closed the door behind him

"What do we do now?" Killian asked the Charmings once the door had shut

"We talk to him" David replied "We need to be honest with him, involve him in this as much as we can"

"Your sure?" Snow confirmed

"Yes" David said, as he walked towards the table "We need to sit down and talk about this, Hook have a seat"

Snow walked over to the staircase as Killian took a seat opposite David

"Henry honey, you can come back down now" she shouted and then made her way to sit next to her husband

"What's going on? Is she gone?" he asked as he made his way to the table

"Hey, watch your tounge lad" Killian told him

"Henry have a seat, we are going to discuss this as a family before we meet Regina and Robin at Granny's in the morning" David told him

Snow looked at her grandson, clearly devastated at the current loss of his mother, she leaned over and grabbed his hand

"Henry, we're going to find your mom. That's what this family does, but you have to accept what Regina told you, we tried to stop her but there was no other way"

"They're you know?" Killian told him "Now this is one of those fancy rescue missions Emma was talking about in Neverland, what did she call it?"

"Operation Cobra: The Rescue Mission?" Henry asked

Killian chuckled "Aye that was it. What should we call this one? Operation Swan?"

Henry laughed sadly "Operation Swan?" he sighed "Normally i would say that sucked but I think this time that might actually work"

David and Snow smiled at him

"Operation Swan it is then" Snow confirmed

"Okay Henry, time for bed, it's been a rough day for all of us. We'' figure out the rest in the morning okay?" David told his grandson

"Okay gramps" he said as he made his way to the stairs "Night Grandma, night Killian"

"Good night Henry" they said together

Killian smiled at the boy as he climbed the stairs

He needed Emma back

Now

"Killian wait " Snow exclaimed as he walked towards the door

"Yes Mi'lady?"

"Maybe you should just stay in Emma's room?" she asked looking at David "Henry needs all of us right now, including you"

"Well" he started, touched by the offer "I wouldn't want to intrude or make anyone feel uncomfortable" he said, shooting David a look

"Hook" David started as he walked forward and put a hand on Killian's shoulder "We need to bring our daughter back, we need to save her and you are going to have a huge role in that, so yes you should stay in Emma's room"

"I've won you over, i can feel it"

David shot him a mock glare

"Go up stairs before i change my mind"

"Yes your highness" Killian laughed

Killian lay down on Emma's bed, they'd been in this room only hours before. He could hear Henry breathing behind the room divider

 _'Where are you Swan? We need you'_


End file.
